Terraink Serré dans le bus
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Vous imaginez si Laink et Terra sont collés l'un à l'autre dans un bus rempli ?


Hey ici Jay,

On se retrouve pour le troisième jour de mon 5Days OTP Challenge, je vous encourage à lire les deux premières so l'envie vous prend. Cette fois encore c'est une Terraink, car oui j'adore ce ship.

Bonne lecture mes amis on se retrouve à la fin.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. Celle là est plus sexy qu'autre chose mais bon, mais c'est un yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Je veux juste pas que votre âme se brise en morceaux, je tiens à vous. Et si vous , messieurs Laink et Terra, désirez sa suppression je comprend farpaitement.

* * *

Serré dans le bus

Il est 17h30. Les gens se bousculent, marchent, parlent, tous attendent leur bus pour rentrer chez eux. Au milieu de cette gare routière rempli d'étudiants, Laink attend son bus. Il est censé rejoindre Terra à l'intérieur, c'est un des seul moment de la journée où ils peuvent se voir, de ce fait Laink est excité. Malgré la pluie et le froid, cette idée de voir celui dont il est amoureux pendant 17 minutes exactement le remplie de joie. Évidement il ne lui a rien, de peur de le perdre, mais le simple fait de pouvoir le voir quotidiennement lui suffit.

Le bus arriva et il monta dedans, Terracid cria son nom et lui fit de grands gestes. Laink rougit, sentant que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, mais il se faufila à travers cette foule pour le rejoindre.

A peine arrivé devant devant lui, il eut juste le temps de lancer un « Salut Terra » qu'il se fit projeter contre lui. La foule derrière eux les écrasait l'un contre l'autre. Le bus démarra et il restait 17 minutes à être collé comme ça. Laink ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou embarrassé. Il leva les yeux et ils furent captivés par ceux de Terra qui le regardait également, le rouge au joues. Terra passa alors ses mains de part et d'autres des épaules de Laink. Laink eu une poussé de chaleur, et, ne sachant que faire, entoura à son tour la taille de Terra de ses bras. Personne ne faisait attention à eux dans ce bus trop plein. Les gens étaient trop occupés par leur propre affaires pour se concentre sur la tension amoureuse qui régnait entre ces deux garçons.

Soudain, Terracid se pencha lentement vers le visage de Laink. Il était à sa hauteur, ses yeux bleus dans les siens et lui dit furtivement :

« Je suis désolé Laink, je peux juste pas me contrôlé là tout de suite. »

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots, qu'il l'embrassa. D'un coup, comme ça , il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Laink. Ses lèvres froides qui touchaient gracieusement celle du petit brun. Laink se laissa faire, c'était comme un rêve pour lui. Terracid qui l'embrassait. Terra se releva et s'attaqua sensuellement à son cou. Il y déposa d'abord des petits baisers avec une douceur incroyable. IL parcourait son cou lentement. Puis Laink sentit les dents de Terra attraper un bout de sa peau. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais juste sensuel, simplement sexy. La température de Laink montait tellement qu'il aurait pu faire fondre l'hiver à lui tout seul. Terra le mordait, lui caressait les cheveux en même temps, il le collait contre lui. Puis il commença à faire plus que le mordre, il prit un bout de peau entre ses dents et l'aspira . Laink ressentit une légère douleur mais celle-ci était supportable. Cependant, à force, Laink réussissait à peine à retenir sa voix de sortir de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer cette sensation de plaisir au gens qui l'entourait tout de même. Cela avait un côté terriblement embarrassant et pourtant si excitant. Laink tourna sa tête sur le coté pour augmenter les sensations qu'il ressentait, mais lorsqu'il regarda la vitre à laquelle il était adossé, il ne vit que de la buée qui se dégageait d'eux. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il ne fut que d'avantage rouge et chaud. Tandis que Terra continuait ses mouvements dans le cou de Laink, celui-ci s'approcha de son oreille et dit doucement avec une voix haletante :

« Te...Terra, je … c'est trop bon, j'ai...J'ai trop chaud... Terra »

Mais Laink ne sentit que le sourire de Terra dans son cou, et celui-ci le mordit de plus belle. Il le mordit plus fort cette fois, Laink souffrait de plaisir mais devait absolument resté impassible aux yeux des gens qui les entouraient. Terra l'avait mordu presque jusqu'au sang. Il lâcha sa proie, se releva et embrassa Laink langoureusement. Celui-ci passa sa main sur son cou qui le faisait encore un peu souffrir, il était brûlant. Il regarda les iris bleus acier de Terra. Mais avant de pouvoir réagir, Terra le devança :

« Tu es à moi maintenant mon Laink, tu es marqué par moi et je te marquerais autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes à quel point je t'aime. »

Laink prit son courage à deux mains, se rapprocha de Terra et dit d'une voix faible mais tellement suave :

« Je n'attend que ça...mon Terra. »

* * *

Voilà c'était le 3e jour, vous connaissez le chemin pour les tweets et les reviews, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire cette fiction.

Amour sur vous mes amis, à demain

Jay


End file.
